Ignorant Devotion
by WackyMaRy
Summary: “You’re different, you know that?” “Different how?” “I’m not quite sure, but let me just say it’s quite intriguing.” A story of how one’s curiosity can become love. JamesLily.
1. Prologue

"**You're different, you know that?" "Different how?" "I'm not quite sure, but let me just say it's quite intriguing." A story of how one's curiosity can become love. JamesLily. **

_Hey everyone, here's my new story. Let me just say that this is the Prologue, so it's much shorter then the rest of the chapters. As well, this is in third person, and the following chapters will all be from James' perspective (I think). Anyways, I know it's not much right now, but **please let me know what you think! Review!** Thanks a ton and your all wonderful!_

_

* * *

_

_**Ignorant Devotion: Prologue  
**_

"That was _brilliant_."

"Did you see the look on his _face?_"

"Amazing."

"Blimey I think that was our best work this year."

Four distinctly male figures stumbled through the Gryffindor portrait hole, shushing each other to be quiet but the adrenaline rush of a prank well done made then unable to be quiet. It was almost midnight, and pretty much the rest of Gryffindor house was asleep.

Except for one.

A girl was witnessing this scene; just resting on the couch and reading a book. The boys seemed unaware of her presence. She tried to ignore them, but found it impossible with their hanging around and exhilaration. She cleared her throat and they turned to look at her.

"You do realize that it is nearly midnight, and that most people are attempting to sleep," Lily Evans said.

The boys seemed startled that she was there, and were suddenly uncomfortable. See, they did not know this girl very well; heck they didn't even know her first name. All they knew was that Evans was her surname, that and she was quite intelligent, but that was all.

"Sorry Evans, I guess we didn't realize," James Potter began, but started again,"—it's just we just—"

"Pulled off your best prank this year; I heard," She said dryly.

James looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry Evans."

"Yeah," came the boisterous voice of Sirius Black. "Won't happen again." But she knew it would. There was no stopping these four.

As the four boys finally made their way up the staircase to their dormitory—only slightly quieter than before—James Potter glanced back at Lily Evans. She had returned to her book; the fire the only thing illuminating the pages. She looked beautiful in the light; her face partially hidden, her eyelashes casting shadows across her face, her hair gracefully falling in front of her. It was at this moment he wondered why he knew nothing of this girl.

That was the moment in which James Potter took an interest in Lily Evans.

* * *

_Anyways, so there you go, the Prologue. I'll be back soon with a longer first chapter. Please let me know what you think and if i should continue. Thanks!_


	2. Intriguing Introductions

"**You're different, you know that?" "Different how?" "I'm not quite sure, but let me just say it's quite intriguing." A story of how one's curiosity can become love. JamesLily. **

_Hey Everyone! So here's chapter 1 in the story. It _does _take place in James' perspective, just to change it up, and i think the rest will be in his perspective so Lily will remain a bit more a mystery. So anyways, i hope you enjoy it, and please tell me what you think; **review**! Thanks!_

**

* * *

**

_**Ignorant Devotion**_

_**Chapter One: Intriguing Introductions **_

I couldn't stop staring at her. The way she drew circles in her oatmeal with her spoon, the way she stared tiredly at the enchanted ceiling, the way she bit her lip while do ing so. Ever since the previous night, she'd been all I could think about. She was an enigma; something unknown and mysterious. I had no idea what was so intriguing about her; maybe it _was _because of that; because I knew nothing of her.

Or maybe it was not only because I knew nothing of her, but that I _should. _She's the only sixth year Gryffindor girl I didn't know well. Heck she practically the only sixth year I didn't know well, and that struck me as a little strange.

"Prongs mate, you alright?" Sirius asked, snapping his fingers in front of his face. I unwillingly broke my gaze away from Evans and turned to look at him.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine," I answered.

He didn't look convinced.

"Seriously I'm fine," I reassured.

"Then why have you been staring at Evans for the past half hour?" He asked. Damn he caught me. Well I guess I _was _kind of obvious, but still…

"No I haven't," I defended. There was no way I was telling Sirius about my new… fixation on Evans. I'd never here the end of it. "I've just been staring over in that general direction."

Good one James. That doesn't make me sound suspicious at all.

"Right," Sirius said skeptically. "You know mate, you can tell me honestly, because I think I get it—"

"What?" I interjected, my heartbeat speeding up.

"—she's going to be your latest conquest, and let me just say that's a bad idea. I mean she's hot and all, but kind of weird." Sirius finished.

Okay there was so much wrong with that sentence I didn't even know where to begin.

"No no Sirius. First of all, I was not staring at her," I said. He scoffed and I glared at him. "Secondly, I do not have _conquests,"_ I said as he coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'Maggie Asher', however I dismissed it and continued with my denial, "and thirdly, Evans is _not_ hot," though I knew she really was.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at me. "You seriously don't see how hot she is. Come _on _mate," he said insinuatingly. I glared once more, hinting for him to drop the subject. I don't want to have even more thoughts of Evans crowding my head.

We sat in silence for a bit before he asked, "So who _is _your newest conquest."

I grinned reluctantly. I had a feeling this was coming again; He knew me all too well. I however, did not have a girl in mind seeing as Evans had been the only thing on my mind since last night, so I said the first hot girl that came to mind, "Alexis Cassidy."

"_Nice _one," Sirius said grinning himself. "She's a total nine…she'd be a ten if her boobs were just a little bigger…"

I have sufficiently distracted him from my staring.

Oh I am _good. _

"You are _disgusting _Sirius," I said, and his grin widened.

"Oh come on prongs, you know it's true."

I rolled my eyes, and they came to rest back on the spot where Evans was previously sitting. I say _previously _because the seat was now vacated. I ever so casually turned my head more and saw her red hair just disappearing out of the great hall's doors. "Sirius, I gotta run. Have to finish that potions essay before class tomorrow."

I had slung my bag over my shoulder and left before he could say anything other than, "Wha…?"

As inconspicuously as possible I followed Evans to—as suspected—the library. One thing I _did _know about her was that she spent the majority of her free time in the library.

When I arrived, she was already seated at a table on the far left corner. Many of the tables were already taken, but I managed to snag one on a diagonal from hers. Perfect distance for me to still see her yet not get too close—

Holy mother of Merlin I've turned into a total stalker.

I have got to learn more about this Evans girl so I can finally stop being such a creeper. It'll totally ruin my reputation.

God now I sound like such a girl.

What is this girl _doing _to me?

I put my bag down on the chair beside me and sat down. I took out a spare bit of parchment and a quill and began pondering. Other then the stalking thing I actually did have to do this essay.

However my chosen seat was a little distracting. Evans was frantically writing, her head bent close to the page. She was biting her lip in concentration, and after she finished a paragraph, she'd lean back to admire her work and smile.

She continued to do so, until I saw her visually stiffen. Moments later, she slowly looked up, locking eyes with me. Green on Hazel. She looked puzzled. "Yes James, can I help you?" She asked in a strange tone. It was a cross between confusion, awkwardness, and kindness.

I had to think quickly.

"Uh, yes! I was uh…just wondering if you could uh…possibly help me with my potions essay," I finally said. I let out a deep sigh. I cannot believe I just came up with that on the spot. I really _am_ good.

She smiled, the confusion still etched on her face. "Sure. Come here and let me see what you've got."

I got up and grabbed my things. After sitting down across from her, I handed her my blank parchment.

"Uh James, there's nothing here," She said, indicating to the parchment.

I smiled sheepishly. "Uh yeah I know. I haven't exactly been able to start it yet." To my surprise, she laughed. There was something about her laugh that made me want to smile. It was so gentle and pure; I grinned.

"Well, then I guess we should get started," she said.

She was a lot of help, and what we knew about her was confirmed once more; she was smart. Like seriously brilliant. That was also sort of intriguing.

I should seriously just create a list of everything intriguing about her.

She actually helped me finish my essay in under an hour; that's how unbelievably brilliant she is. However in that hour I found that Sirius was right; she was seriously strange. I mean she seemed to have all this knowledge and wisdom, and sometimes made absolutely no sense while she talked.

After I finished my essay, she went back to her work, but I didn't leave. I thought I'd take that opportunity to find out a little more about her; you know…crack the code and whatnot.

"So Evans," I started, and she looked up from her own essay. "How are you enjoying Sixth year?"

Stupid question James. You. Are. An. _Idiot_.

"Um, it's quite pleasant. I must say that the classes are all much easier than I expected, but what can I say, I guess I just had high expectations," she said.

I'm sorry, is it just me, or was that a little bit of an odd answer for a sixteen year old girl?

"Hmm…" I responded. I was drawing a blank, and said the very first thing to come to mind, which was probably pretty stupid seeing as it was, "So, do you like Quidditch?"

The smile on her face fell slightly. "Not really, I think it's positively barbaric," she said and I felt my jaw drop. "I mean it's just a bunch of people flying around randomly throwing balls at each other hoping to injure each other—"

"No it's not!" I interjected.

"—however I do enjoy the theory behind it, it's quite fascinating."

The…theory of Quidditch? Who in their right mind likes the theory of Quidditch? What even _is _the theory of Quidditch?

From this small conversation I had with Evans, I realized something.

She's crazy. Absolutely barking mad.

She's got these strange opinions on some things and she's just so different from normal people our age. But the thing is, I liked that. I liked how she was different, and kind of mad, and odd.

In the period of an hour, I went from admiring her from a far (stalking), to admiring her brilliance and finding her intriguing, to realizing she's mad. But the strange thing about it…

…Was that even though she was mad, it was kind of intriguing.

Arg, why did she have this weird pull on me?

I had to get out of there before it got worse. "Well Evans—"

"Lily," She interjected. "Please call me Lily."

Ah, so _that _was her first name. What a pretty na—no James, snap out of it!

"Yes _Lily_, thanks a ton for your help on my essay, but I'd better get going."

She smiled knowingly. "More pranks with your Molester buddies?" She asked, and I nearly choked. Where did that come from?

Molester?

And then I realized, "You mean Marauder," I told her and she laughed.

"Oh yes right, I always do seem to mix that up," she said, but I wasn't convinced. "Goodbye James."

And with that, I practically ran out of the library.

"She called us molesters?" Sirius asked, actually sounding a little hurt.

"She said it was an accident but I wasn't too sure about that," I answered, "and that was not the point of my story Padfoot—"

Sirius continued ignoring me, "and what is this theory of Quidditch? Who even _knew _there was a theory of Quidditch? And how can she find it barbaric?"

"No idea," I said.

Sirius made his way over to our dormitories lavatory. "God I look good today," he mumbled to himself before saying to me, "well at least she helped you with your essay. Can I copy?"

"Course," I told him, and then remembered, "But change things, unlike lastime. Thank god it was for Binns class or we would have been murdered for that."

Sirius rolled his eyes and looked at him pointedly. "I'm not that much of an idiot prongs; I only did that last time because it _was _Binns."

Remus, who had been resting on his bed reading a book (we've learned never to disturb him while he reads, he usually doesn't even listen to us when we talk to him while he's reading), looked over to us. "First of all, you two are pathetic," he said. Sirius and I let out words of protest, but he looked pointedly at the essay I was currently holding and we stopped. "Secondly, Lily Evans is a perfectly nice girl, and you two are exaggerating her madness due to the fact that she's a little different."

"She doesn't like Quidditch!" Sirius interjected, trying to make a point of her craziness.

"Yeah and…Wait how do you know that about her—wait how did you know her name is Lily, I didn't tell Sirius that, you couldn't have overheard it," I asked Remus. Did Remus know Lily, and if he did, why had he never mentioned it?

"I know that because Lily Evans is a Gryffindor prefect, as am I. Therefore, we spend a significant amount of time together, and I must say that—"

I went to interrupt him, but he glared.

"—you should give her another chance. She's a very nice girl."

Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus as he returned to the room and collapsed down on his bed. "Whatever."

I however, agreed with Remus. I was going to get to the bottom of the puzzle called Lily Evans. Dear mother of Merlin what has this girl done to me?

I waited a few days before approaching her again. I thought I'd give us some space so I didn't seem too strange and stalkerish. But I continued to observe her, and the more I did, the more interesting I found her.

For example, every day she had some sort of new flower on her. I hadn't noticed, but the first day in the Library, she'd had on a little ring with little roses on it. Then the next day she came to class with her hair pinned up with a Lily. Yesterday she wore a bunch of bracelets with different flowered charms around them. As well, everyday she'd wear a pendant around her neck shaped like a Lily, and would fiddle with it while she thought or was worried.

As well, she was incredibly kind to everyone. She'd say hello to almost everyone in the hallways, she stopped people from bullying the first years and helped them out, and even helped a second year to the hospital wing a few days ago who had broken his ankle.

These little things—her little quirks—made me want to know more about her. It was like a vicious circle, I'd find out more about her, and then want to learn more, so then I learn more, but the only result in this is me wanting to learn more.

Today, I plucked up the courage to sit down with her once again in the Library. I just walked straight up to her table—the same one as the last time—and plopped down in the chair.

She looked up startled. The light from the window was streaming through in her direction and her green eyes were glowing brighter then every. "Oh hello James," she said in her quiet musical voice.

"Hello Lily," I said.

And then we sat there, staring at each other, in complete silence. Stupid James; now that I had the courage to sit, I didn't know what to say.

"So…" she began. "Can I help you with something?"

And that was another thing about her; she always wanted to help people. It was amazing that she never got tired of it.

As per usual around her, my mouth moved without my brain giving it permission, making me utter, "You're different, you know that?"

She looked a little confused, but surprisingly not insulted in the least. She however, looked quizzically in my direction and asked, "Different how?"

That was the question I had been trying to figure out for the past four days, and still no luck.

"I'm not quite sure, but let me just say it's quite intriguing," I told her, and before I could regret it or even feel embarrassed, she smiled.

"And is that a good thing?" she asked. She closed the book that she had open in front of her and leaned on it, putting her face in her hands, making herself closer to me. I could smell her sent; a mixture between vanilla and just a natural sent; it was intoxicating.

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly.

"You're not sure of many things James Potter," She stated standing up. "Maybe you should figure them out before getting in too deep."

And then she was gone.

* * *

_So there's the first chapter, please let me know what you think! As well, if you have any suggestions or whatnot, please let me know, i'd love to hear them! Thanks a ton!_


	3. James' Jealousy

"**You're different, you know that?" "Different how?" "I'm not quite sure, but let me just say it's quite intriguing." A story of how one's curiosity can go so far as to become love. JamesLily. **

_Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter, i love hearing from you all! So here's the second chapter, I really hope you enjoy it! Please let me know how you feel about it, **Review**, and any suggestions and whatnot. Thanks a ton!_**  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Ignorant Devotion_**

_**Chapter Two: James' Jealousy**_

What the _bloody hell _did she mean?

Before I get in too deep? Too deep into _what?_

Bugger. She is so confusing.

I haven't spoken to her since that fateful day in the library. That was a week ago.

I confided in my friends what happened—I mean about what she said—without so many of the details. As in I didn't include the stalking and constant thinking about her and whatnot; I don't want them to think I'm a _complete _loser. Here's what they told me.

Remus: "Obviously she has seen something in your life which she believes you are incapable of handling and is trying to help you out without getting too involved."

Me: After not listening completely. "I somehow don't think she pays that much attention to my life Remus."

Peter: "Who's Lily Evans?"

Me: Sigh. "Never mind Peter."

Sirius: Snigger. "I think she's jealous mate. She's saying not to get too deep…into a girl. Well other then herself I assume."

Me: Glare. "Your disgusting Sirius."

So seeing—as suspected—they were no help, I've come to trying to work out the puzzle she left me in my head.

And let me just tell you…

It's driving me _mad. _

I mean seriously, what kind of girl is she? First of all, she's like freakishly intelligent, to the point where it's kind of strange. Then, every time I talk to her, she seems to leave me confused. Thirdly…well what was with that whole 'in too deep' crap? Which I guess counts towards the second point seeing as that _also _left me incredibly confused, but it left me so confused I thought it required its own category.

Holy mother of Merlin, do you _see_ what this girl has done to me?

That's it, I have to get her out of my head, and she's just some silly girl who I do not care about in the least. Right?

Right.

…

Merlin I need to find another girl to think about, and fast.

I was currently on my way to potions right now, which means that after that I'm free to find another girl, seeing as there is no one available in potions as well as the chances of me finding a girl to go out with on the walk _to _potions would be slim to none.

I entered the potions room in the dungeons, and immediately spotted something strange, which made my eyes nearly bulge out of my head.

Sirius was not sitting in his usual seat, which was usually with me in the back.

Oh no. He was sitting up in the front.

Right next to someone with long red hair.

Oh I was going to _kill _him.

I grudgingly made my way over to my seat, where Remus was occupying Sirius' usual seat. I continued to glare over in Sirius' direction, trying to burn a hole in it.

Though I wasn't having too much luck with that.

However, as though he could feel me staring, as Lily turned away from him, he turned briefly to me, smiled cheekily, and winked, before engaging her back in conversation.

That smug bastard, he was enjoying my annoyance.

"Oho!" Came the loud boisterous voice of Professor Slughorn as he entered the room. "I see we have a change of seating today? Wonderful, I must say I like it. Mr. Black, good choice, Ms. Evans may help you focus!"

Sirius grinned. "I'm sure hoping she will," he said and winked at her. And you'd never guess what she did.

She _laughed_. Practically giggled at the sodding idiot.

What does he think he's playing at?

"Uh James?"

I mean he was just talking the other day about how mad she was, and also said that she possibly likes _me._

"Earth to Prongs?"

God he is just so despicable. Maybe he's gone through every other girl in the school but that doesn't mean he should go after _Lily. _I mean, not that I _care _too much…

I'm just concerned for her…

and think that he's contradicting himself…

and that's annoying…

"_James!?"_

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Remus, looking at me with a mix of annoyance and concern. "God, no need to yell Remus," I told him.

He sighed, "Well there wouldn't have been a need if you'd have heard me the first ten times I tried to get your attention."

"Oh, I was just…spaced out…"

He smirked—a very un-Remus-like move, "Staring at Lily, yeah I noticed."

I flushed, "I was _not _staring at Lily. Why would I be staring at _her_?"

By the way did I mention the fact that to hide my stalkerish obsession I've been pretending to my friends that I hate her?

Heh…maybe not the best idea, but it works.

"Because you like her," Remus stated.

Or maybe it doesn't work; but I didn't _like _her. I was just fascinated by her; intrigued. She was a mystery yes, but that didn't mean I had _feelings _for her. I shuddered at the thought.

I scoffed at him, "I do _not _have any sort of feelings towards her, and I have no idea where you would have gotten that idea. I am completely indifferent towards her."

Remus raised an eyebrow (something I'd always wished I could do without looking like I was constipated). "Right, maybe the fact that you were asking us about her and always staring at her was a dead giveaway," he said. God when he says it, it just makes me sound so much worse.

"No…no no no, I don't like her. I merely find her…interesting," I told him, trying to phrase it without sounding too bad.

I guess it sounded bad. "Interesting?"

"Yes," I continued. "Interesting. _Intriguing. _I don't _like _her; I am just trying to figure her out."

He furrowed his brows. "What is there to figure out?"

You know, for a smart person, he can be really slow sometimes.

I sighed. "Never mind," I said, before mumbling, "You wouldn't understand."

After that, he dropped it, and we worked in near silence. I don't care if he thought I was a little strange after that, as long as he didn't bring it up again.

However throughout that class, I found myself doing just what Remus said I did; watching her. I couldn't help but watch as Sirius—shudder—teased her and flirted. She was laughing, more than she ever did with me that was for sure. I sometimes envied Sirius for his uncanny ability to get along and charm anyone; I mean I wasn't bad, but he had skills.

When class let out, I zoomed out of there as fast as I could, both to get away from Sirius and Lily and to get started on 'operation get a date to hogsmede'.

Which I found only took me about five seconds. Practically the second I stepped out of the potions room I slammed right into a distinctly female figure, making her books sprawl all over the dungeon floor.

"I am so sorry," I told her, "I wasn't paying attention, are you alright?" I asked. The brown haired girl looked up from picking up her books and it was none other than Alexis Cassidy.

Perfect.

I immediately bent down to help her. "Oh it's alright, and I'm fine don't worry about it," she told me. She was quite pretty I had to admit, with her long brown hair and blue eyes.

I jumped at my opportunity. "Look let me make it up to you," I told her as we both stood up.

She raised an eyebrow (Damn am I the _only _person who can't do that?). "How so?" she asked.

I gave her my most charming smile, which I could see her swoon at. I may be no Sirius when it comes to charm, but I've got a little skills of my own. "You could do me the honor of accompanying me to Hogsmede this weekend."

I saw her pretend to think about her answer; I saw it on her face that she was already going to say yes. "Sure, why not? But I've got to pick up a few things so can I meet you there?"

Score for me. "Sure, how about the Three Broomsticks at noon?"

"It's a date," she said, smiling, and turned and headed down the corridor.

I felt triumphant as I made my way back to Gryffindor common room, but there was still a funny feeling inside me, and I could not for the life of me figure out why.

"Hey, I heard the news mate, congrats!"

As I entered the boys' dormitory, Sirius immediately hoped up and slugged me on the shoulder. Normally I would find this fine, but at the moment I was just a teensy bit annoyed with him.

"What news?" I asked, a little too harshly I might add.

He wasn't fazed by my obvious aggravation. "About you…and Alexis Cassidy. Nice one Prongs."

I furrowed my eyebrows. How in the world had he found out already; it only happened about ten minutes ago. "How did you…?"

He grinned. "I overheard a bit. Lily and I were just leaving the classroom and we saw you too flirting, and we heard you ask her out. Then we practically ran back here so you wouldn't notice us eavesdropping."

I barely heard any of it, after he mentioned Lily it was like my concentration flipped off. "Oh, so it's _Lily_ now? No longer _Evans_? You guys _chums_ now?" I slipped out with before I could stop myself. Sometimes I hated me and my damn mouth; it never listened to me.

Now it was his turn to be a little confused. "Well I don't see the big deal if I _am _mates with her; I mean it's not like you even like her. Besides, I wanted to see what all the fuss about her was; you and Remus both seem to have strong opinions on her."

"And? What was your verdict?" I asked a little dryly.

"I don't see why you have a problem with her," he said. Why that little hypocrite. He was just complaining about her a few days ago, saying stuff like 'I really don't like that girl' and 'how can she not like Quidditch' and 'she's completely mad'. "I find her a little odd, but I like that about her. She's quite funny too, once you get to know her."

She's funny? I would have never guessed that.

I couldn't help but ask, "Did she mention me at all?"

God I should just glue my mouth shut; maybe use a permanent sticking charm. And Lily Evans—Charms extraordinaire—should perform it on me.

Sirius smirked. "Why? Have a little crush?" He asked.

I glared at him. "No," I said tersely. "I'm just wondering."

He smiled knowingly; the git. "She did mention you; she said she found you quite odd," he said. She found _me _odd? What the hell? "As well, from what it sounds like, she thinks your quite nice sometimes, but can be—what was it she called it? Oh yes—an _arrogant toerag_ sometimes."

I was shocked. "An arrogant _what?" _

He shrugged. "Toerag. I thought it was a little bit of an odd thing to say but—"

"She thinks I'm arrogant?" I asked. I couldn't help but feel a little drop in my chest; that would put a damper on the 'solving the mystery' and whatnot.

"Yeah, but it's not like it matters right? You don't even like her," he said dismissively collapsing down on his bed.

"Right," I said quietly; fainthearted.

Sirius had no idea how wrong he was; he couldn't see into my mind right now, and see me wondering about her. Wondering why she found me arrogant, and why I'd never noticed, after all those times I've watched her, that she was funny.

It did matter to me, but there was no way I was going to tell Sirius that.

Because even _I _didn't know why it mattered so much to me.

* * *

_So there's the second chapter. Please let me know what you think; any comments, questions, concerns, or suggestions are welcome. As well, I'll try to get the next chapter to you as soon as I can, and if you have any ideas and whatnot, let me know! Thanks!_

_PS. I just saw the new Harry Potter movie today! Mixed feelings on it, what did you guys think (if you've seen it)? I'm just curious.  
_


	4. Awkward Arrangements

**James' perspective. He's popular and arrogant and whatnot, when he meets Lily who is strange and unpopular. He falls for her without realizing it. **

"**You're different, you know that?" "Different how?" "I'm not quite sure, but let me just say it's quite intriguing." A story of how one's curiosity can go so far as to become love. JamesLily. **

**

* * *

**

_Hey guys sorry it's been a while...been busy with school and all. I hope you're all still with me and haven't lost all hope :) Anyways I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I promise in the future (soon...not in like a billion months like last time) that better and longer chapters will be published. Let me know what you think. Thanks!_

* * *

_**Ignorant Devotion**_

_**Chapter Three: Awkward Arrangements**_

Sirius was completely right.

She _was _funny. And witty from what I could tell.

I mean it's not like I had first had experience in that area seeing as I still hadn't talked to her since the Library.

But I've seen her with others, making jokes and seeing people laugh around her. One in the great hall when she was sitting with Sirius, he let out a barking laugh so loud he attracted the attention of the entire room.

I wish I could have been there to laugh with them.

Merlin aren't I pathetic?

And to make things worse, today was a Hogsmede day; the one where I had a date with Alexis. Ever since I made the date with her, I tried my hardest to become excited for the date. I mean, she is a very attractive, funny (I think), enthusiastic girl who I should be happy to have a date with.

So why did I want to fake sick all day in my bed.

Merlin what is _wrong _with me?

Maybe I'm gay. I mean, if a prospective date with a hot girl doesn't make me excited, what does that say about me?

Lily, I heard from Sirius, was not attending Hogsmede at all; something about studying. Blimey that girl was strange. Who would give up their weekend out to do work?

Seeing as I didn't have to be down there till noon, I decided maybe I check around the school, you know, just to check up and see if she really _was _staying. I mean it's not like I desperately wanted to see her or talk to her; just checking up.

However when I arrived at the library, she surprisingly wasn't there. Where else could she be? I checked the great hall and the entrance hall too, but still nowhere to be found.

I 'casually' wandered around the castle for the morning, until around half past eleven when I began making my way to Hogsmede.

I met Alexis inside, and she'd already snagged us a booth. It was in the corner of the room, and settling myself in close beside her, I began to get more into date mode.

"So James," She began once we both had our butterbeers. "How's Quidditch going this year?"

At least this girl didn't talk all about herself; I've had plenty of those dates before.

They make me want to spork out my eyes.

"Um, not bad. I mean our team is pretty strong and we have some good strategies. Plus, we already beat Hufflepuff, but that was easy, so then if we can beat Ravenclaw next week we'll be in the running for the cup," I told her. Once I got into a rant about Quidditch, there was no stopping me.

"I think you just beat Hufflepuff on a fluke, our team is awesome!" She said. She was cute and all, but clearly not the brightest.

Okay, first off, I completely forget that she was a Hufflepuff. Secondly, their team sucked; there was no denying it. Thirdly, she wouldn't know a good Quidditch team if it came and bit her in the arse.

Before I could retaliate a quiet female voice chimed from behind me.

"Oh, Hello there James."

My eyes widened and I felt my shoulders tense up. I was not ready for any interaction with her.

I slowly turned my head around, and looked right into the green eyes of Lily Evans.

Bugger, why did I seem to have the worst luck in the world.

"Lily!" I said trying to mask my horror with surprise. "What are you doing here? Sirius said you were staying in to study!"

She smiled, and looked behind her at a booth, where both Remus and Sirius were sitting. "Sirius invited me along to spend time with him and Remus; they said today was too nice to study, and I have to agree. Perfect temperature."

Those traitors.

"Hey, why don't you three join us?" Alexis asked, a kind smile on her face. My eyes widened and I looked to Alexis in surprise. I gave her a look like 'uh aren't we on a date' and she gave me one right back, implying 'If we were going to date she should know my friends'. Great. Cute, a little dumb, and crazy?

No I'm being too harsh on the girl. I think.

"Um…" Lily started, looking over at Remus and Sirius, who shrugged then nodded, sliding out of the booth making their way over to ours. "Sure."

Lily slid into the seat next to me, while Remus was on her other side, and Sirius was next to Alexis. We were all squished pretty tight, and I could smell Lily's scent again, just like that time in the library.

Oh this was not going to end well.

It was silent for the first few minutes; a very awkward silence. No one knew what to say to her.

The fact that Alexis was here made Remus and Sirius awkward, and the fact that Lily was here made _me _awkward, and probably Lily also made Alexis kind of awkward too.

Wow I think the only person at the table who didn't feel awkward at all was Lily, and I had a feeling she doesn't get awkward too easily.

"So…James and I were just talking about Quidditch," Alexis said finally, breaking the silence.

I almost laughed. It wasn't much of a talk.

"Oh, really? Do you like Quidditch Alexis?" Sirius asked, but he had a very condescending undertone to his words; it was as though he was talking to a five year old. I found that he did that a lot while talking to girls; he finds many of them inferior to him.

God and Lily thinks _I'm _arrogant?

"Oh yeah it's so entertaining. Especially when all those hot guys play; I love watching them beat up each other," Alexis answered. I nearly slapped my forehead. I should have known that was the cause of her interest in Quidditch; _hot guys. _

"How can you _enjoy _that?" Lily interjected. Oh no. This was bad. Very bad. Lily was about to get into the Quidditch rant with Alexis, which could potentially make it even more uncomfortable.

"How can you _not?" _Alexis shot back. Please stop arguing. Please stop arguing. Please—

"Because it's _barbaric_ and _idiotic_!" Lily said avidly. I sought Sirius' attention, and once I had it, we both shared a similar look of alarm. I motioned for him to try to break it up.

"What? Tha—"

"_So_…" Sirius said cutting off the two before they could continue. "Who wants another butterbeer? Alexis, why don't you accompany me?"

Alexis gave him a questioning look before sliding out of the seat and following Sirius away without another word. That wasn't exactly what I had in mind. Why did Sirius seem to like to put me in situations that make me want to kill him?

Seriously, he left me alone with Remus and Lily. The two of them began chatting enthusiastically about something educational; Lily was once again fiddling with her necklace. That left me to just sit there.

"So," I began awkwardly, twiddling my thumbs like a fool. Remus and Lily looked up from their conversation questioningly. God I felt like a complete twit. "You guys are prefects together?" I asked lamely.

Shoot me, stuff me, and maim me. Rip out my tongue so that I may never utter another word again and spare other's from my stupidity.

To my luck, Lily didn't seem to find it stupid, but with her I'm never sure _what _she's really thinking. "Oh yes. I'd like to be head girl," she answered eagerly.

Well that's something new. Okay something to add to the list of things _to _talk about with Lily; Prefect duties.

"You'd be a great head girl," I told her enthusiastically, a smile straining my mouth into what I would imagine was a ridiculous facial expression.

She frowned at that, and my heart dropped. Now what did I saw wrong. "You barely know me. How would you know?" She asked, not accusingly, or angry, just sort of curious.

I CANNOT WIN WITH THIS GIRL!

What does it take to keep her happy?

And why do I care?

I began stuttering, "Well, I just thought—I mean I—it's just—"

"Sirius!" Remus cried all of a sudden, very uncharacteristic of him—crying out that is. He's usually very calm. It was odd to hear. That's when I noticed Alexis and Sirius had returned. They both wore puzzled expressions. "Weren't we going to go to bring Lily to Honeydukes?"

I couldn't see the look on Remus' face, but I could tell by the change on Sirius' that he was indeed giving a look saying 'let's get out of here, it's awkward and James is being a complete awkward doofus'.

"Right," Sirius said, "Lily, you ready to go?" He asked.

Lily nodded, without a word and slid out of the booth. "I hope you two enjoy the rest of your date," she said in her usual calm voice, as though nothing unusual or tense had just happened.

And then they were gone.

"So that was weird," Alexis stated sliding into the booth next to me. "That Lily girl is kind of strange, isn't she? What was all that about?"

I shrugged, trying to forget the whole thing, "I don't know; I never really understand what happens when Lily's around," I told her honestly.

That was the last we spoke about her. The date progressed, and I had to admit Alexis was a really great girl. She _was _funny; not the brightest, but she had her passions and cared about her family and friends, and she was a decent person, not too snobby like other girls her age. After the date was over, I found myself really taking a liking to her, and even asking her out again.

Which is why I felt guilty whenever thoughts of Lily and her strange ways invaded my brain that afternoon.

Why wouldn't she just leave me alone and let me suffer in peace?

* * *

_Still with me? What do you think?_


End file.
